The Slender Games-1
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: The First unofficial Hunger games, held by kids. Thing is, they didn't exactly look where they put the contestants...and now they're dealing with the Slender man. But will one of the kids in the arena find his good side? Hmm...OC X Slender man, first slender games in about a 200 long series. Rated T for gore, language, and other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

The Slender Games

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"WELCOME, ladies and gentlemen, to the first unofficial Hunger Games!" A boy, around 11 or 12 walked on stage, holding a microphone. The crowd of kids from around 8 years to 21 years cheered. All of them agreed with this- it was safe.

"Alright, now, for the Reaping!" Everyone screamed with delight. This was where they got picked to play the games!

"Oh my gosh I hope I'm picked," Called out a blond, who was sporting a Hunger Games jacket, shoes, and a custom made headband.

Around 600 to 1300 were silent: they didn't want to be picked.

"Ok, and, from district one:(blond starts to squeak) Monty Bellemont and Kenisia Aroe!" The blond pouted as a dark girl walked on stage, her luscious brown hair back in a miraculous braid. Her deep brown eyes reflected power of her father's; maybe that was why she was so silent. She had been around the stuff, but never controlled it. The boy, Monty, was a small kid of 7, and had scrawny blond hair and had green eyes that shone like lamps, filled with fear. He was shaking all over like a leaf, but everyone else, other than the silent kids, thought it was excitement. But the others knew the look of fear; they knew it too well.

"District two: Jason Hentics and Emily Welsing!" The names were called out, and we'll resume at district 11.

"District 11: Josh Denver and Demitria Rensed!" Two dark kids walked on stage and one of the ones in the crowd burst into tears. Neither of them wanted to be picked.

"District 12: Hunter Ragle and Agenda Domsitz!" Shaking, the girl tripped at least twice before making it up the stairs, and the boy had to walk slowly so he wouldn't scream.

"Well there you have it! Now, they will prepare and be sent into the arena!" The boy was leaping, and the girl shrunk back, her eyes red from tears. The boy looked over at her, as if just realizing who was in his district. They must have known each other at one point, for she never looked him straight in the eye.

They were shoved into a building behind them. Sullenly, the boys walked off. The girls were to go first. The girl from district 12 stumbled once, even though her chamber was only a meter or so away. She collapsed onto the bed and looked around.

This was a machine, a machine that was meant to project their souls into the games. This meant, they would feel every angle of pain, death, and anything else. But the projection died and you returned to your own body. Slowly, she turned over and plugged in the many wires that would keep her alive, no matter what the heck decided to go on in the arena. Shaking from worry, she layed still. 3 girls, around 21, wearing overlarge doctor's coats, becan a certain sort of procediure to prepare her for the arena. The whole time she was silent, still, like a doll on the table.

The girls had finished, though, when a buzz began to fill the room. If they were left in it, they and the girl on the table would be linked- telepathly. But there was another person for that. A redhead girl with freckles and green eyes like glittering emeralds walked in. The buzzing was growing stronger, and she sat on the bed. Then, she quickly attached a secret wire to her head. Then, she walked to the separate half of the chamber. But by then, there was no time- the buzz was deafening. With a final bravado as if the wind was knocked out of her, she was passed out.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllll 

When I woke up, I was alone. Naked, standing in the Launch room. I had no stylist- but an outfit sat on the table. I slipped it on, then pulled on a jacket a little closer to it. I looked at it, then at the mirror. My hair was done in braids- 2 of them. Something cold touched my skin, and I jumped. I felt, and I pulled out a small golden pin. A mockingjay pin. This made me feel a little more re-assured. I clipped it onto my shirt, then changed my mind and pinned it to my jacket instead.

"60 seconds left." The female voice made me flinch a little, but with the pressure of the pin on my jacket, I felt calmer. I sat patiently waiting until it was 5 seconds left, then I bolted to the tube. It was an exit, after all. It would get me out of here. I just had to be patient...for my either ultimate demise or my victory. It would end. But we hadn't even started yet. Not even started.


	2. Important Newsflash

IMPORTANT MUST READ

Hello, everyone, YIH here. I'm taking a little time to upload all of my Proulge/First chapter not completed stories, and so I'm gonna let you know now. This story is not to be updated until early June/late May. Nor are any of my other stories. But all of the rest will be one-two chapters long. Until every one of my projects is decided, uploaded, or deleted, I will not update any of my old stories. Thank you for your patience.

I am now on HIATUS mode. Thank you for reading, favoriting, and reviewing on my stories. They will continue soon.


End file.
